


Jealous, You Say ?

by fairgirl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl
Summary: Hvitserk is always flirting so you decide to do the same. He doesn't like it.
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Jealous, You Say ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for a Tumblr friend to celebrate her birthday. The reader is plus size since A03 wouldn't let me put it in the tags.

Parties. Hvitserk and his family loved parties. They could not live without it so there was always an excuse to make one. Birthdays, promotions, engagements, weddings even divorces! This time, it was for a professional reason. Ragnar had just sealed a deal with another company. He wanted to celebrate…and show off.

So, Aslaug had outdone herself again. She was the greatest at planning parties and she always was the perfect host. No one could guess the troubles she was getting through with her husband or the tensions that existed between her sons. You had no idea how she could cope with all of this mess, especially watching her husband flirt with everything who was wearing a skirt. Hvitserk did it a lot and it unnerved you.

“They are flirting with me, babe!” He would answer with a sheepish smile. “What am I supposed to do? You know you are the only one I love!”

He was right. It has taken some time to sink in it was crystal clear that he was deeply in love with you. At first, you had some doubts but the way he looked at you made you feel like a Queen.

Hvitserk was greedy in every way. He was feasting on your body the same way he was enjoying food. He was voracious and he worshipped your body and its every curve that he called delectable. Still, seeing him flirting with every woman (ex or not) was infuriating to say the least.

“Need some company?” A hoarse voice asked you.

You turned around and smiled. “It would be nice, Mr…?”

“Finehair. Harald Finehair.”

Yes, you had heard of him. He was the man Ragnar had just made a deal with. You extended a hand for him to shake but he caught between his fingers instead and put a light kiss on your knuckles. Now, that was charming.

“I’m Y/N, Hvitserk’s girlfriend.”

He raised an eyebrow. “He is leaving you here all alone? What a fool he is!” He added with a crooked smile.

“Why? I am big, tough girl who is able to defend herself.” You said innocently, battling your eyelashes.

A deep chuckle slipped from his lips. “What I meant is every man can sweep you away easily.”

Oh. You were definitely not used to that. Men usually did not pay attention to you, even more when they learnt you were one of the Ragnarssons’ girl. Harald Finehair did not seem to care and you had to admit that it felt nice and flattering. Flirting with him would not do anything bad since Hvitser liked to do it so much.

“You think men would like to sweep me away?”

He stroked your hand he still had not let go of. “I know I would.”

You blushed under the compliment. “Well...how about a dance for a start?”

He nodded and took you to the dance floor. Your bodies swayed against each other to the sound of the music. His dance moves were smooth and gentle. He was a good dancer so you let yourself being guided with pleasure.

After the dance, he gently kissed your hand again and stepped away from you to join his brother in the crowd.

Somebody cleared his throat behind you. “Having fun?”

Ivar was smirking at you in the most devilish way. He did not scare you at all though. You knew the soft man behind those evil smiles and glaring eyes. So, you just rolled your eyes at him.

“Yes, I am Ivar. It’s called dancing and I have to admit Harald Finehair is a charming partner.”

His smirk grew wider at your words. “Very charming indeed.”

“What do you want Ivar?”

“Me?” He asked, pointing at his chest innocently. “Nothing, my dear Y/N. Absolutely nothing…but maybe Hvitserk would have a few things to say to you.”

You frowned and turned your eyes around the room until you found Hvitserk’s ones. His green eyes were throwing daggers at you. Surprised, you went to join him.

“What were you doing?” Hvitserk asked between his teeth as soon as you reached him.

“Dancing, Hvitserk.” What was wrong with the Ragnarssons tonight? “There is nothing wrong with that, is it?”

“Harald Finehair is best known for taking women that aren’t his.”

It was clearly what he had tried to do but you did not a think for a second Hvitserk would believe he was a threat.

“It was just a dance, Hvitserk. Really, I don’t see….” You looked at him warily. “Wait, don’t tell me you’re jealous.”

“This has nothing to do with jealousy and it was not just a dance, believe me.” He grabbed your wrist. “Let’s go home.”

“What? No, this is ridiculous.” You tried to let him go but his grip tightened and he leaned over you to whisper in your ear. “I said, let’s go home.”

You shivered as his breath tickled your skin. He tugged on your wrist and you obediently followed. On your way out, you noticed Ivar who was waving cheekily at you. You gritted your teeth. Never cause a scene was the family motto. Aslaug would kill you if your ruined one of her parties, so you just glared back at Ivar and promised yourself to kick his ass when you would see him again.

The trip back to your shared apartment was silent, deadly silent. You could tell Hvitserk was still by the way he was driving and because he was clearly refraining himself from touching you. There was no car ride without a hand on your knee- or thigh, or a sweet caress on your cheek.

You did not understand how he could be jealous of something he did all the time. You should be angry, not him. In fact, you were angry.

When the car finally came to a stop in the parking lot, you got out of the car and went to leave but Hvitserk caught your arm before you could go anywhere else. He kept his hand on you as you walked to your place. Once home, you tried to make him let go but he tugged on your arm and pinned you to the wall.

“Hvitserk!” Where was this sudden caveman behavior coming from? “What is wrong with you? I did not fuck the man on the dance floor. It was just a dance, damn it!”

His eyes darkened. “Harald is the worst. I told you it never is just a dance with him.”

Now you were getting irritated. “So, what? You don’t trust me?”

“Of course, I trust you.”

“You are jealous, then.”

“I am not jealous! This is not the problem, here.” He stepped forward so that your bodies were almost glued together. “I don’t want him to touch you, I don’t want any man to touch you or flirt with you, and I certainly don’t want you to flirt with them either.”

“You flirt with every girl you cross path with!” You answered harshly. “How come you get the right to have fun but I don’t, huh?”

You tried to push him away. He caught your hands between his fingers and pressed himself against your core. You felt his arousal; your knees instantly became jelly.

“I believe you don’t understand what it means to be mine.” His lips caressed the shell of your ear as he whispered into it.

“When I say no flirting, it means no flirting. When I say no touching, it means no touching. Do you understand?”

You nodded in spite of yourself. Hvitserk had never been that possessive with you before and, although some part of you wanted to smack him, you liked it. It was arousing, very arousing.

“Why don’t you show me?” You whispered.

Hvitserk’s eyes met yours. Your tongue got out of your mouth to tease his thin lips. He groaned.

“Show me what it means to be yours. Fuck me hard and make me cry out your name. Show me who is in charge.”

His lips crashed upon yours, bruising them in the process. You exchanged a feverish kiss, full of teeth and tongues. You whined as he pulled on your hair to break the kiss and make you look at him.

“You’re sure, babe? Because this is not going to be some sweet love making.”

You heart melt at his sudden worriedness. You could read in his eyes that he did not want to hurt you since that was not the type of sex the two of you were used to. At the beginning of your relationship, you had explained to him how uneasy you were with your body and since then, he had made you feel like a Goddess. Of course, there had been some wild sex but nothing too dark or anything that could make you feel bad about yourself.

“I’m sure.” You whispered, looking him straight in the eye and grinding yourself against him. “Show me what a bad girl I am and how I need to be punished.”

He pulled on your hair again, making you groan and grind yourself harder against his erected sex. “Please…”

Hvitserk gave you a defiant look. “I’m not certain you deserve it but…”

His hands slid on your body, cupping your ass cheeks and kneading them. He had always liked your butt, everything was an excuse to pinch it, spank it, squeeze it, feel it…

“Who has the right to touch this lovely ass of yours?” Hvitserk murmured against your neck.

“You.”

“That’s right.” Spank! “Only me!” Another spanking. “You’d better remember it.”

His lips followed a path down your body, he was licking your skin as if you were an ice-cream. He fell on his knees and sneaked a hand under your skirt. His fingers teased your sex through your soaked panties before pushing them aside and diving two digits inside. Your walls swallowed them eagerly, greedily.

“Looks like you really are a bad girl after all”. Hvitserk whispered against your skin as he started moving his fingers in and out of your dripping sex. “Is this all of me or did Harald trigger it?”

Your head lolled backwards and banged lightly on the wall on which you were leaning. Every time this man lay a finger on you, you instantly became an incoherent marshmallow.

“Y/N!”

“You…it’s you. It has always been you.” You were breathless.

That kinky boyfriend of yours seemed to like it because he chuckled and sped up his ministrations. Your head banged more strongly on the wall, your hips undulated to the rhythm of his fingers. It was good but you needed more, so much more. Your hands for their way on his head to guide him but Hvitserk pushed them away. Then, he withdrew his fingers and stood up.

You looked at him, eyes wide and lost. “What…why?”

“You don’t get to decide, babe. You’re being punished, remember?”

He pecked your lips and made his way to the bedroom. “Follow me.” As he saw you hesitating, he added sternly. “Now.”

You followed him quicker than you wanted to and entered your shared bedroom. The dark gaze Hvitserk gave you make your knees weaken for the second time of the night. Who knew this dominant side of him would arouse you so much?

“Undress.”

Once again, you obeyed willingly and rapidly took off your clothes before facing him, waiting for his next order. At some point, you felt embarrassed and tried to hide your body to his sight. Sensing your discomfort, Hvitserk quickly approached you and pushed yours arms away. Then, he softly kissed your lips. The kiss was innocent and meant to reassure you but it rose a new fire in you. You suddenly felt more confident than ever but you resisted the urge to jump on him and take the lead. He got away from you, a lazy smirk tugging his lips upwards. Of course, he knew the effect he had on you.

“Get on the bed, on your hands and knees.”

You hopped on the bed and waited, waited, waited. You were about to take a look behind you hen two strong hands spread your legs apart and Hvitserk’s tongue started playing with your folds.

He was teasing you, touching you with only the tip of his tongue. It was almost nothing but you could feel the delicious torture. Then the feathery touch became more like pressure and soon enough, Hvitserk was eating you out greedily, just as he always did it.

Needless to say, you were a mess under his ministrations, even more so when his thumb drew circles on your engorged clit.

Your walls clenched around him, your release was close – just one or two strokes and you would be done. Your thighs were trembling madly under the pleasure he was giving you.

That same pleasure he suddenly took away from you when he withdrew his fingers again.

You let out a frustrated sob to which Hvitserk responded with a harsh slap on your ass. “Problem, babe?”

“No.” You said between your teeth.

“That’s what I thought”. He slapped your ass again a few times after that. You knew he loved it, the way your ass jiggled after each of his touch. When he was satisfied, he stepped away from your body and you heard him fumbling with his clothes. Your breath quickened at the thought that he was finally going to fuck you. Your body started wiggling on his own, expression an impatience just like the one of a bitch in heat waiting to be filled and knotted.

It probably lasted a few seconds but it felt like hours when his dick finally slid inside of you. The thrust was so powerful you upped body fell forwards on the sheets, your face hit the fluffy pillows.

Hvitserk set a hand on each of your hips and rutted into you as if his life was depending on it. The sex was raw, savage, animalistic somehow. You liked it. No, you loved it.

One of his hands grabbed your hair and pulled on it until your back was pressed against his sweaty chest. He attacked your neck while his hand took his place back on your hip and he started his wild ride again.

All of your body was tingling, you were on the verge of insanity and you prayed to whatever almighty that would listen he would let you come this time.

His fingers found your clit to rub it furiously and you could have cried out of joy. The tingling was intensifying, your body was trembling again…and your orgasm hit you like a wave, you screamed his name as he gave a final thrust to reach his release as well.

You both fell on the sheets. Your body was still full of spasms due to the pleasure he had just made you feel. Hvitserk was breathing heavily on your neck and his heart was hammering in his chest. It was so strong that you could feel it beating against your back.

“You alright, babe?”

You smiled. Sweet Hvitserk was back. You rolled on your other side to face him before giving him an answer.

“I’m fine, Hvit. You did not hurt me or anything. It was divine.”

That was his turn to smile. He was relived he had not hurt you. The two of you cuddled, trying to catch your breaths. After a few minutes, you felt completely relaxed and ready to fall asleep.

You sighed contently. “Hvit?”

“Hmm?”

“Best punishment ever.”

He chuckled. “I love you.” He tightened his grip on you and you nestled closer against his chest.

“As I love you, jealous boy”.


End file.
